


The Dress.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronwen just wanted to go to the yule ball in a pretty dress. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Herrow! So, this is part of my Bronwen Weasley AU. This is why Bronwen's dress was borrowed but her sisters weren't.
> 
> #29. (colour) Canary Yellow. I hope you like it. :D
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

"What is that?" Troy Granger asked as he walked the last few steps to the couch.

"This is supposed to be Ron's dress." Harriet Potter answered as she poked at the dress.

"The twins got to it." Bronwen Weasley said bitterly. She had just gotten the dress, and had stupidly left it unattended. And now her previously red dress, was a very bright canary yellow.

Troy rolled his eyes before he waved his wand at the dress, restoring it to it's previous color. Or, at least, that's what he meant to do. It somehow turned into a horrid orange color with splotches of red and yellow.

The three gaped at it.

"What am I going to wear now? Dad can't send me any more money." Ron groaned, rubbing her eyes harshly.

"Hey, you needed a dress? I have an extra." A seventh year girl smiled kindly, holding a purple dress out to the girl. Ron grinned, it wasn't her first pick, but it was a dress.

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> So? I liked it.
> 
> Mars


End file.
